The Matrix has you
by Anymah
Summary: TWINFIC! My story is based on Matrix Reloaded. It shows what happens to the Twins, Merovingian and Persephone while Neo is saving the world ;). It’s going to be followed by my own version of Matrix Revolution. A new character will be also involved.
1. BAAMMM!

The Matrix onws you...  
  
Introduction:  
  
TWINFIC!!! My story is based on Matrix Reloaded. It shows what happens to the Twins, Merovingian and Persephone while Neo is saving the world ;). It's going to be followed by my own version of Matrix Revolution. A new character will be also involved.  
  
Thanks to Dylan who corrected all the language mistakes I made!  
  
Check out my homepage: the-rayments.de.vu  
  
It starts with the end of the freeway scene. Morpheus succeeds in making the twin's car explode, but because of their ability to vanish, the Twins don't get hit.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Freeway  
  
BAAAAAAMM! Morpheus's bullets banged like grenades at the bottom of the twins' car. Their car was lying on the front-seat passenger's side, and it skidded some inches away, due to the force of the bullets. The Twins realised that it was only a question of time until the car would go BOOM! They tried to unbolt and free themselves fast. Twin One pulled his belt and finally got free but Twin Two, who was on the driver's seat, still didn't understand how grave this situation was and tugged only half- heartedly at his belt. As One saw his twin acting like a little girl, he hit Two in the chest to wake him up. Twin Two was finally getting out of the car as..  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!  
  
The car exploded and flew 7 feet into the air, following the twins who were thrown 10 feet away from the ground. The fire not only destroyed their silver coats, but also threatened to burn their asses!  
  
"Shieeeeeeeaaaaat!!!!!" Twin One hollered as he phased just in time, as his brother did.  
  
***************  
  
Park  
  
"AAwww man... dammit!!!"  
  
Twin Two grabbed his coat and saw that its lower part consisted only of holes and burned rags. The explosion wounded them both, but only externally. From the look of their singed trousers, the twins' legs were severely injured, but as they phased in time all wounds on their bodies disappeared.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO OUR DAMN CLOTHES?!?!" One was totally upset. Inspecting the damages that had been done to his clothes, One grabbed his coat, looking over his ripped vest and torn pants in horror. Finally he looked down on his shoes. Fortunately the shoes were still okay. Though the rest was NOT.  
  
"DAMN IT! SCREWED! SHIT! AWWWWWW!!! AARRRRRGH!!!!" One spouted every cuss word he could think of.  
  
"Fucking calm down, Oney."  
  
"AAAAAAARGH!!!! WOULD YOU BE STILL!??!?! I don't need your wise words now! Just look at my coat FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!!!"  
  
"Yeah I know... that's strange. Why didn't they fix while we phased? Well, WE've healed, at least." Twin Two was grabbing for his chin with his right hand, his facial expression earnest and thoughtful.  
  
"STOP WITH THAT STUPID GESTURE!"  
  
"Stupid gesture? I'm just thinking!"  
  
"Thinking? There's nothing to think about!"  
  
"Why? I mean.. we've healed, but our clothes didn't..."  
  
"AWWW! I didn't know that you were THAT STUPID, Two!" Twin One slapped his forehead in frustration.  
  
"I'm not stupid at all! And if so... you'd also be THAT STUPID... we're twins, don't forget the facts!"  
  
"Uh huh... yeah..." One said, ignoring his twin.  
  
"Okay... so let me think of an answer for that..."  
  
"THERE'S NOTHING TO THINK ABOUT!!!!"  
  
"Then tell me your damn explanation!" hissed Two.  
  
"Yeah... if you'd just shut your mouth I could do that..." One rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well...START!!!"  
  
"Okay... and don't interrupt me!"  
  
"I wo-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" One hit his twin in his stomach. Finally Two was quiet. "Okay, now... do you remember the last time it was raining?"  
  
"Ehmm.. as our clothes changed with the contact of rain drops? Yeah.. how could I forget that?!" Two's face turned from curious to furious.  
  
"Yeah... exactly... and you wanted to think about what happened with our clothes... silly you..."  
  
"AWW!!! THAT DAMN MEROVINGIAN!!" Two wasn't listening to his brother anymore, but instead shared his anger now.  
  
"Yeah... THAT DAMN MEROVINGIAN!"  
  
"At least our clothes didn't turn pink like last time." Somehow Two seemed to be relieved because of this and cooled down.  
  
"ARGH!!!! You promised to NEVER EVER mention THAT SHIT AGAIN!!!" One turned VERY angry. He got out of control again. Two had touched a nerve, and that meant trouble. One's fist was suddenly coming up Two's face. The second twin fortunately dodged away so One's punch hit nothing but air. The failure made One even more furious. Again he aimed for Two's face, but was then interrupted by an annoying....  
  
*RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG*  
  
Two's damn cell phone was ringing. Two took it out of his vest.  
  
*RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG*  
  
Two was about to push the green button to communicate but One grabbed it out of his hand.  
  
*RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG*  
  
That damn annoying sound again. One was forced to destroy it. He only had to push the red button. But - NO! One was too furious to push anything; instead he threw the cell phone to the ground and aimed the heel of his boots for it.  
  
"DON'T DO IT...!!!!" Two roared, but it was too late. The cell phone was smashed.  
  
"You're such an idiot, One!!" Two yelled at his brother, who didn't respond. He just smirked devilishly. A few seconds later....  
  
*RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG*  
  
This time the noise was even MORE annoying. It was One's cell phone screaming now.  
  
*RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG*  
  
One's smirk evaporated, replaced by an angry expression. He torn his cell phone out of his vest and threw it against a stony bench (there were a lot of them at the park where they were). Then he kicked it again. Five times. There was no hope for it to ever work again. One's smirk made its way up to his face again. The assassin seemed to be VERY pleased.  
  
"Idiot..." Two hissed.  
  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Why did his brother always have to ruin the moments?  
  
"You should undergo therapy... your aggressions are out of control." Two suggested ironically.  
  
"You should join a self-help group..!" Before One even finished his sentence, he punched Two in the stomach.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!!" Two coughed.  
  
"You deserved it."  
  
"I DIDN'T!!!"  
  
One turned away from his brother and didn't answer back. Instead he straightened out his clothes and started walking.  
  
"Where are you going?" Two called out.  
  
"I have to punish somebody."  
  
"Who?" Two asked, surprised.  
  
"THE MEROVINGIAN, STUPID ASS!!!" screamed One at Two's direction.  
  
"Wait..." Two was coming up to him. "You should calm down, or it's gonna be the same as the last -" he stopped not wanting to tease his brother again. "Well... you should calm down first."  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"Because it'll be easier for you to kick his ass with your fighting skills."  
  
"I HAVE ENOUGH SKILLS!!!"  
  
"Aww... just fucking calm down, dammit!"  
  
"OKAY, OKAY!" One hissed. "And how would I accomplish this?"  
  
"We should stay here a bit."  
  
"HAHAHA... stay here? In that boring park?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"NO WAY! I'm not staying anywhere in these tattered clothes!"  
  
"You're going to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I say so."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA you're too daring today... HAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Stop laughing! First you calm down, then we'll go to that damn Merovingian's shop."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The first twin was still laughing. "Okay... hehehehe," he wiped a tear from his eye. "Hehehe... we stay here a bit, I calm down, blahblah... right."  
  
Lying about 10 feet away from the twins was a lake. It was quite big, with ducks and swans swimming through it. The twins swatted the rest of the ash off their coats, watching the lake for a moment before they finally began moving closer to it.  
  
Two's suggestion to stay at the park wasn't the only reason for not going back to the Merovingian. The Merovingian would be TOTALLY upset about the fact that they had lost the Keymaker. It was probably already too much for the Frenchman, as Two realised that it was Persephone who had made it possible for the rebels to steal the Keymaker in the first place. Naw.. it was definitely too much right now, so staying at the park was the best the twins could do at the moment. After all, they could search for the Keymaker later, and going back to the Merovingian with nothing in their hands would mean horror.  
  
The reason they materialised themselves in the park was simple: It would be very stupid if they changed from ghost to human in a crowd. The park had always been empty at that time, so it was a good place.  
  
Three weeks ago the twins had a lot of trouble with the Merovingian because they had ignored the "No-materializing-in-public" rule. At that time they hadn't given a fuck about anyone seeing them. Unfortunately, they had been seen by a crowd of hysterical shopping women, causing mass hysteria and chaos. It was definitely NOT inconspicuous behaviour, and was something the Merovingian always reproached them for. Ok... it wasn't like they gave a fuck if some old grannies pissed their pants and died of fear - it was time for those old cronies to 'leave' the Matrix if anyone asked the twins. The reason they really didn't want to cause something like that again was the Merovingian. The assassins didn't want to undergo all that pain and humiliation again; it was much worse than even the pink outfits.  
  
The reason why they didn't just 'fuck up' their jobs was because of their greed. With the Merovingian on your side, you were able to get everything you wanted. Money, jewellery, cars, women. The possibility to live in the Matrix as an exile opened lots of doors to the twins. They could do whatever they wanted and manipulate the humans hardwired to the Matrix the way they chose. All they needed was a simple program, which they got from the Merovingian. They just had to do his dirty work in return.  
  
The twins stood on a lush meadow, watching the sun as it wandered to the west and made a golden outline on the top of the trees.  
  
"It's unbelievable how beautiful she is..." Twin Two took a deep breath, taking off his coat and placing it beside him as he sat down on the grass. He watched the lake laying in front of him.  
  
"Who's beautiful? Do I know her??"  
  
"I meant the Matrix, you idiot." Twin Two rolled his eyes. "That's so typical of you..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Forget about it." hissed Two.  
  
Two was the quiet one of the twins. Their outward appearance was identical and their personalities had been the same to begin with, but after all those years living as exiles in the Matrix and being independent, they had changed a bit and become individuals.. Twin Two had developed to a quiet guy. He noticed everything that was happening around him; he especially paid attention to body language. He was the one who was in the shadows, though he wasn't unimportant. Two was a bit more emotional than his brother, and he had the talent to analyse people just by looking at their gestures. He was the one who perceived the small print, as long as his brother took care of the actions and obvious thought processes.  
  
Twin One rolled his eyes and joined his brother, now sitting on the nice meadow. Staring at the lake, he noticed the evening sun created an illusion of silver on the water's glassy surface.  
  
Twin One was the opposite of his brother. He was the leader; the one possessing the power of force. In the final analysis, the twins were just two halves of one person, and they depended on each other. Neither could survive without the other.  
  
"I don't care about those damn plants and that stupid water and all those silly colors and all the rest of that shit."  
  
Two could tell his brother was definitely sulking. He didn't really care, though. One would get his new clothes sooner or later. "I'm wondering why all those rebels are dead keen on Zion. The Merovingian told me how it looks like. Believe me, Oney... no one I know would voluntary live there." Two spouted randomly, adjusting his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I knoo-oow, I was there when he told us! " One replied, annoyed.  
  
"On the other hand, I don't understand how our Master knows so much about Zion. He speaks about it as if he has actually been there..."  
  
As Twin Two said that, the twins' heads moved to look at each other earnestly. There was a thick air between them now, like the kind of stillness that's there when you visit a new neighbour for the first time and don't have anything to talk about, so you stare embarrassingly through the room trying to look amused.  
  
***************  
  
Hope you liked it! Please review it! 


	2. The Reason, The Why

Chapter Two  
  
Merovingian's 'modest' hut  
  
After Neo and his friends had disappeared with the Keymaker, the Merovingian had hunted down his wife Persephone, the one responsible for betraying him and giving the Keymaker to the rebels. He wanted to talk with her and ask her just why and how she could have done that to him. "Talk" here stands for "threaten".  
  
She made him so angry! How could she do something as bloody awful as that? She had embarrassed him in front of those jumping idiots. HIM! The Merovingian! The unofficial king of the Matrix-high-society! 'She's going to pay for this!' he thought. That conclusion on his part was to be expected, and it should have been obvious to her, too.  
  
He had no success in finding her. She was gone, vanished, and he had no idea of where she could be. He could give a fuck about it now, though. She would come back to him sooner or later. Although the mighty love and fire between them was long since lost, a little tea warmer candle was still there, which made it impossible for them to separate. Whether it was a little candle of passion or just a candle of dependence, the Merovingian was unsure and he didn't want to think about it. He perceived her and she perceived him. That was it, there was no more to it, and it was very doubtful that there would ever be more between them anyway.  
  
The Merovingian decided to quit searching Persephone for now. It made him sick and it was just a waste of time. She wasn't important enough to make him search for her the whole day. He just wanted to go back to his castle in the mountains and relax a little.  
  
As he entered his entrance hall he was shocked. There were corpses and bloody body parts of his henchmen everywhere on the ground. His men followed his every order without question; if the Merovingian had told them: "Kill yourself!" they would have done it without a single complaint.  
  
The Merovingian had the talent to make people dance to his own rhythm. He was a leader by birth; what he said was law. All the people around him fell under his rule, and it mattered not whether they were human or program. He had a strong attraction to everyone, which made people grow stiff when he entered a room. Not only were his allies under his power, but women as well. They couldn't resist his charm. His enemies hated him, but still they respected him in a way they couldn't explain.  
  
"Oh mon Dieu! Quelle merde! Ce emmerdant Neo!" he looked at his glorious foyer in horror.  
  
The wonderful marble ground was covered in dust from the statues that had been smashed to pieces during the battle.  
  
"That nasty bastard! Destroys my antique objects d'art and plays Rambo with my weapons! Quel con!" The Merovingian spoke with a striking French accent.  
  
Although his face symbolised anger and REVENGE, his voice sounded soft and flattered one's ear because of his way to emphasise words, and the French flair in his voice.  
  
He moved to one of his statues and stopped in front of it, screwing up his face and taking something out of his pocket. It was a little, noble mobile phone which he placed to his ear.  
  
"Hello? Am I speaking with the employees? ... Get your ass to the foyer and clean that horrible mess you are responsible for!!!" He pushed a button and ended the conversation with that. The mobile phone landed back in his pocket.  
  
"Tsk tsk, you have to do everything on your own..." The Merovingian rolled his eyes. "... and where the fuck are those bloody twins?! They were supposed to be back with the Keymaker a long time ago!!"  
  
His hand again glided to his vest to extract his cell phone. He pressed a few buttons and the catchword 'Twin Two' appeared on the screen. He pushed the green button to call.  
  
*RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG*  
  
The Merovingian took a deep breath, preparing to shout.  
  
*RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG*  
  
But no one picked up the phone.  
  
*RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG*  
  
The Merovingian was still on the line waiting for Two to answer to phone... instead he heard:  
  
*peeep*  
  
"The number you have dialled is unavailable at this moment. Please hang up and try again."  
  
"ARGH!! That damn twin!" he cursed.  
  
He looked down at his cell phone and began pressing buttons again. The catchword 'Twin One' appeared. The Merovingian pushed the green button and placed the cell phone to his ear.  
  
*RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG*  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
*RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG*  
  
"ARGH... pick up the damn phone!!"  
  
*peeep*  
  
"The number you have dialled is unavailable at this moment. Please hang up and try again."  
  
"Why did I give them those phones if they don't fucking use them!!!!" The Merovingian yelled at his poor little cell phone, cussing in French.  
  
"I have to do everything by myself! Why do I have all those employees? I. Give. Orders. - They. Comply. Them!! It's not: I give orders and remind them to do their job every fucking minute! You cannot rely on anyone..."  
  
He paused, hearing footsteps behind him. He turned his head then completed the action by rotating the rest of his body to face the creator of the noise.  
  
"... and especially not women." He finished dryly.  
  
***************  
  
The Reason, The Why  
  
Turning himself around, the Merovingian saw a middle-sized woman. She wore a cream-colored, eccentric dress made of shiny latex rubber. Her dress was so tight it looked as if it would explode if you pricked it with a needle, yet it fit beautifully and emphasised her perfect body, accentuating her graceful curves. She was slender, but no skeleton. She had muscles in just the right places, and her hair was glossy dark brown, falling halfway down her back. Her beautiful face was serious, her full lips pursed into a somber scowl.  
  
It was Persephone, for whom he had ended his sentence:  
  
"... and especially not women."  
  
Persephone took a long and serious look at her husband without batting an eyelid. A long time ago she had almost given her life away for this man. She folded her arms and started to talk:  
  
"Happy to see me, my love?"  
  
"Are you, darling?"  
  
The irony couldn't be ignored. They looked at each other coldly, as if they were two armies about to clash. If any stranger saw them now, they wouldn't believe how deep their love had been in former times.  
  
The Merovingian put a hand to his mouth, shook his head a little and looked down to the ground. He stayed in that position for a short time, looking as if there were thousands of thoughts running through his head but he had no chance to catch one. Then suddenly all of it came out of him and the foyer was filled with screaming.  
  
"MERDE!! Are you gone completely crazy, Persephone?! What the hell were you aiming for, doing that?! Don't you have anything better to do than getting my ass into trouble?! Do you getting a kick out of doing it or something?!"  
  
"Now what do you expect from me?" She looked at him incredulously and sank her head to the left.  
  
"What do I expect? I expect loyalty! I expect trust! I expect..."  
  
Persephone interrupted him before he could end his sentence.  
  
"Trust? Don't you fucking dare speak about trust! You don't even know what the word means! Do you really think you're loyal to me when you're putting your dick into a blonde bitch's mouth? Just because you're causing an emotion with your damn cake, it doesn't mean that YOU need be the one who has to satisfy it, you damn bastard!" She could hardly control her anger. She was really fed up with all his affairs, and looking at him made her sick.  
  
"A blonde woman? I know NOTHING about a blonde woman! What are you talking about?" pretended the Merovingian.  
  
"Don't you dare making a fool of me, honey. You know what I mean." She was cold as ice and serious in a way that would cause guilt in every man in the world.  
  
After a long pause, the Merovingian replied: "It meant nothing to me and that's not the point at all, mon Dieu! You women always talk about trivialities, you don't know what's really important in life! YOU've made a fool of ME! You're responsible that I've lost the Keymaker and you're responsible for all the chaos here!" He pointed to all his broken statues laying on the ground as he screamed. "It's all YOUR fault! Look what you did, Persephone!! And now you've got the fucking nerve to blame me for that disaster?! You should give me a better reason for that than blaming me!"  
  
As Persephone heard that she just grinned ironically and said: "Some things seem to be important for somebody whereas these things seem to be irrelevant to somebody else. That triviality you've mentioned caused that situation here, if you're believing me or not."  
  
The Merovingian rolled his eyes: "These women.."  
  
"I have enough of you and your behavior. I pretended to be your wife for years now. I'm not your wife anymore, and I really don't know what the hell I mean to you anyway. Whenever I see you looking at me, talking, flirting with other women and then running after them to fuck them, I get sick! I can't live like that any longer! I wanted revenge for all those years and your damn arrogance! You deserved it, being threatened like a fool, darling!!"  
  
She was so angry that she would have killed him if she had a gun. However, the Merovingian seemed to be more amused than angry. Nevertheless it was an ironical amusement.  
  
"Well, what do you want from me? You've become so boring! You are shopping all the time, you're drinking, looking smug and that's all. You think I can take that any longer? I don't want to be around you when you're like that. I really don't understand what happened to you. You used to have more life in you! And now you really think I should be faithful to your moods? You're no better than me if you're thinking that, my love."  
  
"At least I don't pretend being somebody else, and you know what I mean."  
  
Persephone's words really weren't what the Merovingian was expecting to hear.  
  
He made a serious face and the corners of his mouth tilted to the ground, as his eyes got cold. He couldn't say anything more and turned away as to not be forced to look at his wife any longer. At that moment Persephone turned around and stormed off to the entrance of the Merovingian's castle. She took out a key and opened the door. There was no beautiful surroundings as expected behind the door, but a big kitchen, most likely belonging to the Merovingian's restaurant. Persephone went through the door and shut it behind her as she left the room.  
  
***************  
  
Liked it? Please Review!!! 


End file.
